movie_fanmakes_v2fandomcom-20200213-history
Dot Helps Captain Jenner
Back at the ship, Captain Jenner was playing on a piano with Sullivan dreamily watching and Dot sitting on an inkwell, looking very cross. "So, you accept defeat by Fievel?" asked Dot asked, not believing him. "Yes, Miss Dot, Captain Jenner admits defeat. Tomorrow, I leave the island, never to return." Jenner said. Sullivan was driking a glass of red wine he poured himself from the bottle. Sullivan heard that. "I'm glad to hear that, captain. Hic! I'll tell the crew and… Hic!" But Jenner tripped him over, telling him, 'I didn't mean it.' Then Jenner turned to Dot. "And that's why I asked you over, me dear, to tell Fievel I bear him no ill will." "Yeah, but some of it was his fault!" Dot said, as Jenner carried on playing the piano. "Oh, Fievel has his faults to be sure. Bringing that Olivia to the island, for instance. Dangerous business is that." "Yes, but it was her fault, too!" Dot said, as Jenner was still playing the piano. "Why, rumour has it that already she has come between you and Fievel." Jenner said. "She had?" Dot sobbed, and she was about to cry. "But what's this?" Jenner gasped, as he stopped playing, "Tears? Then it is true." Sullivan drank his second glass of wine, but then he stopped and put the wine bottle back in the piano case, only to get his finger stuck. He successfully pulled it out. "Oh, Sullivan, the way of a man with a maid. Taking the best years of her life, and then, casting her aside! Like an old glove!" Sullivan began to cry, as well. "Ain't it a blooming… Hic! …shame?" "But we mustn't judge Fievel too harshly, my dear," Jenner said, as he handed Dot his handkerchief. Dot sobbed into the handkerchief. "It's that Olivia who is to blame." "That's right!" Dot said, nodding her head. "Sullivan, we must save the mouse from himself! But how?" Jenner asked. Sullivan was still sobbing, "We've so little time, we sail in the morning." Jenner said, "Sail! That's it, Sullivan!" He knocked Sullivan to the ground. "We'll shanghai Olivia!" "Shanghai Olivia, captain?" asked Sullivan. Dot was listening. "Take her to sea with us. With her gone, Fievel will soon forget this mad infatuation." said Jenner, "Come, Sullivan. We must leave immediately, surround Fievel's home…" "But captain, we don't know where Fievel Mousekewitz lives." Sullivan said. Jenner put on his hat and gasped. "Great Scott, you're right, Sullivan!" he exclaimed. "I can help with that!" Dot said. "What's that, my dear?" asked Jenner. Dot flew to the map. "I'll lead you on this map to show you where Fievel and Olivia are." "You could show us the way? Why I never thought of that. Take this down, Sullivan." Jenner whispered to Sullivan. "Take this down, Sullivan." Sullivan whispered and then remembered he is Sullivan. He took a few sips of wine and tipped it upside down, only for the wine to flow out. "Aye, aye, captain." He stopped the flow with his finger. Dot put some ink on her feet and begin to walk on the map. "Start at Pegleg Point." Jenner said. "Start at Pegleg Point." Sullivan repeated, as he wrote it down. "Forty paces west of Blindman's Bluff." "Blindman's Bluff." "Yes, yes," Jenner said, as Dot kept walking on the map with ink marks, showing them the way. "Hop, skip, and jump across Cat Creek. Then north by northeast one, two, three…" Dot stopped walking. Jenner was losing his patience. "WELL, GET ON WITH IT!" he shouted, banging the table with the candle holder. "Err… continue, my dear." he smiled. "Now wait a minute," Dot said, as she flew up in front of Jenner's face. "If you do find it, you will harm Fievel, got it?!" "I must harm Fievel?" Jenner asked, "Madam, Captain Jenner admits his word, not to lay a finger…" "Or a hook!" Dot said. "Or a hook on Fievel Mousekewitz." "Fine." Dot sighed. And then she drew an X on the old tree where Fievel and the others were. "There they are!" "Ah, Hangman's Tree! So that's the entrance to his hiding place!" Jenner grinned evilly, grabbed Dot, and locked her in a lantern. "Thank you, my dear. You've been most helpful!" He laughed as he and Sullivan walked away. "Help!" Dot screamed, "Let me out! Let me out!" Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Nixcorr26